Thorn
by prettyichigo
Summary: The girl who was originally a thorn in his flesh that he couldn't remove ultimately got under his skin. This story illustrates the possibility of a friendship turning into something more for one Chiba Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Naoko Takeuchi

Hello, everyone! While I was re-writing my old stories, this new one suddenly took form. After I finished working on "Rain," the idea to this story demanded attention. I have several continuing one-shots planned that are/will be set before, during, and after the events described in "Rain." When I say continuing one-shot, I mean that each one can be read alone, but the stories will somehow intertwine to make one narrative (the developing relationship between Usagi and Mamoru).

The story below was originally going to be another one of those one-shots I had planned, but my one idea for this story quickly became several ideas. This is actually the first time I will be posting "chapter stories." I typically would wait until the entire story is complete (no matter how long the story ends up being!) before I publish anything, but I thought what I ended up here would make a good "Chapter 1." So, here we go. It will be interesting to see how this one works out. I hope you stay with me until the last chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Chiba Mamoru rushed out of his last class for the day while glancing down at his watch. '5:42,' he thought. 'I'm late.' His lab took a lot longer than usual to finish and he is very anxious to meet someone at the Crown Arcade. The problem is, this someone wasn't exactly expecting to meet him. This someone is just a girl who visits the arcade every day after school – someone whose schedule he made sure intertwined with his. Except on days when his classes drag on till the end of time, that is. Ever since Mamoru realized that he had people who considered themselves his friends, he's become determined to prove that he's worthy of their friendships. Well, maybe prove to just one specific person.

This person used to be the bane of his existence. Or so he thought. The truth is, he was only pretending and he did such a good job of it that he came close to alienating her. This girl who was originally a thorn in his flesh that he couldn't remove ultimately got under his skin. How else could he have reacted to this development but to lash out every time he saw her? He would deliberately tease her to her breaking point. What she didn't know was that this was the only way he knew how to communicate with her.

As Mamoru nears the arcade, he slows down. He didn't want anyone to wonder why he was in such a rush to get inside. He was more than ready to confront his feelings for her (whatever that may be), but he wasn't ready for her to confront him.

INSIDE THE CROWN ARCADE

"Hey, Odango Atama!" Mamoru greeted after taking a seat next to Tsukino Usagi. "Don't you have a test tomorrow? What are you doing here when you should be at home studying?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes and retorted, "Who are you, my mom? And I thought you said you'd stop calling me that."

"I did? Nah, I said I'd think about it."

"Well, you'd better think again." Usagi turned away and started rummaging through her bag.

Furuhata Motoki, a mutual friend of both Mamoru and Usagi as well as the manager of the arcade, slowly approached the two. "Wow. Do my ears deceive me?" he asked disbelievingly.

Usagi looked up from her bag and asked, "What?"

"Motoki, are you okay?" Mamoru looked at his friend with concern.

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"I'm confused," Usagi said. "What is he talking about?" she turned to Mamoru.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Motoki released a frustrated sigh and gave his friends a curious look. "Do either of you realize that you just had a civil conversation? Usagi, you didn't even yell at him for making fun of your odango. And Mamoru, you actually sounded concerned about her grades." Motoki paused and continued. "I kind of miss all the yelling and the insults."

"You are one weird guy, Motoki." Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Here we are, actually being nice to each other and he complains about it. You just can't please some people."

Usagi rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "You thought you were being nice when you called me by that horrid name? Motoki-kun is not the one who's weird. You are." She stood up and faced Mamoru. "Nicknames aside, you've been really nice to me lately. I'm not exactly sure how to act around you anymore." With that said, she turned around, leaving a shocked Mamoru.

"Now THAT was weird," Motoki said slowly as he watched Usagi leave the arcade.

Mamoru quickly rose out of the stool and muttered to Motoki, "I'll see you later."

Motoki stared at his back and wondered out loud "Things seem to be getting interesting…" His voice carried over to Mamoru, who in turn, just shook his head and slammed the door shut behind him in his haste.

Upon reaching the outside of the arcade, Mamoru frantically looked around in search of Usagi. He's finally been able to act somewhat normally around her, but he didn't want her to become uncomfortable around him. Her statement before left him alarmed. It sounded as if she was on the verge of avoiding him altogether. There was no way he would allow that.

He ran across the street towards the park nearby and swerved around a sakura tree. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and odango-styled pigtails. "Odango.." he started to shout, but caught himself in time. "Usagi!" he yelled instead.

Usagi turned around. A small frown appeared on her face when she saw Mamoru stop a few feet away from where she stood. "Did you follow me here?" she asked incredulously.

"Ahhh… ummm...," Mamoru stuttered. "Well, not exactly." Usagi raised an eyebrow and urged him to continue. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

Usagi's eyes widened with shock. "Why are you apologizing? You were actually being nice for a change."

"But you said that you didn't know how to act around me anymore and I just wanted to apologize for making you feel that way."

"Oh, that? I didn't really mean anything by that. I was, well," Usagi looked at the ground then continued in a soft voice. "We had a test yesterday and I didn't do so well." She looked up suddenly and said loudly, "I wasn't in a good mood; your attitude caught me off guard. I was digging through my bag to make sure you couldn't see the test, particularly after you made that comment about how I should've been studying. I was embarrassed." Usagi's eyes once again fell to the ground before her. "I'm the one who owes you an apology."

Mamoru hid a small smile. "Let's just say that we both owe each other an apology." He closed the distance between them and gently tilted her chin up so that her eyes were on him. "Usagi," he started. "I'm sorry for being an insensitive jerk." He released her chin and stepped back a couple of feet. "Your turn," he beckoned.

Usagi chuckled. "Mamoru, I'm sorry I took out my frustrations on you."

"All right, then. Now, can we be friends?"

"I thought we were already friends," Usagi stated with confusion.

"You did?" Mamoru asked, his tone hopeful.

Usagi looked at him unbelievingly and answered firmly. "Yes." When Mamoru didn't say anything immediately, she hesitantly added, "Was I wrong?"

"No!" Mamoru quickly replied. "It's just, well… I haven't been exactly nice to you."

"No, you haven't, but I knew I could come to you if I ever found myself in trouble. Isn't that what it means to be friends? To always be there for each other?"

"Yeah, you're right," Mamoru whispered. He fidgeted uncomfortably and avoided her eyes. Embarrassed, he continued, "I've always considered you a friend, but I wasn't sure how you felt. I thought you hated me for all the teasing."

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy to be friends!" Usagi retorted. "But I never hated you," she said softly. "I actually thought you hated me."

Mamoru countered, "Far from it!" He suddenly grabbed her hands. "Nothing would make me happier than to be considered your friend," he declared firmly.

Usagi's eyes widened as his hands gently wrapped around hers. She gulped and slowly snatched her hands away and wishes she could slow down the heart beat that pulsed within her. "I think we've established that we're friends."

Mamoru suddenly found himself grasping at nothing but the air in front of him. He immediately missed the warmth that emanated from her hands and into his. His eyes clenched shut for a few seconds as he tries to make sense of what just happened. Did he really mean it when he said that being her friend would make him happy? Finally clearing his head, he opened his eyes and looked at her squarely. "Yes, we're friends." As soon as the words left his lips, he felt an immense sense of loss that he couldn't explain.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Although this was short, it felt right to end Chapter 1 this way. I hope you enjoyed it and left you wanting more.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. It's how we writers grow.

-prettyichigo


	2. Chapter 2

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Naoko Takeuchi

Did you know that Mamoru doesn't like ice cream? No? Well, neither did I, at least until I wrote this chapter! Or maybe he DOES like ice cream and just doesn't know it…

Shame, Motoki-kun! Shame!

While writing this chapter, I realized how difficult it is to type "Ami" without thinking. My neurons have wired my fingertips to type "Amy" instead, which as you know, is the English version of "Ami."

By the way, there are subtle references to "Rain" in this chapter – nothing that would cause confusion if you haven't read it yet. The friendship between Mamoru and Usagi started in "Rain."

Enough of my ramblings – I present to you the second chapter. Please let me know your thoughts.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Mamoru stares at the ceiling, deep in thought. It has been exactly one month since that afternoon – since he and Usagi both agreed to be friends. 'Friends.' He thought to himself. 'What a funny word. What does it exactly mean anyway? When does someone become a friend? *How* does someone become your friend? Is it something that happens naturally, or do you need the other person's permission first? Usagi seems to regard me as a friend. Even after all the times I've teased her, she still wanted to be friends.'

Mamoru finally gave up trying to sleep and slipped out of bed. Barefoot, he traipsed over to the window and peered outside through the curtains. He wished there weren't so many lights outside; they obstructed his view of the night sky. The moon looked particularly large that night and seemed to beckon him. "We're friends," he mused aloud. "That's what I told her, but I don't know what that means. She did say that friends are always there for each other. I guess I should start there." Upon reaching that decision, Mamoru turned his attention away from the moon and returned to bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he murmured to the empty room, "Friends… why does that word leave me so empty?"

* * *

The next day finds Tsukino Usagi at the Crown Arcade, trying to drown her sorrows in her third bowl of double chocolate chip sundae. She had a Biology exam yesterday and she failed miserably. She was seriously considering burning that test paper so that she could pretend it never existed. How was she going to explain this to her mother? With that dreaded thought, she took another spoonful of her sundae and groaned. Furuhata Motoki heard the groan and tentatively approached her.

"Hey, Usagi-chan." Usagi stared at him with the most pathetic look in her face. "Ummm…," he hesitated. He wasn't exactly sure how to cheer up his friend, so he blurted out, "Would you like a strawberry fudge milkshake with your sundae?"

"I don't think she needs more sugar." Mamoru suddenly appeared behind Usagi and scrutinized the girl. "What's wrong?" he asked. The only response he received was another groan.

Motoki answered for her. "She got her T-E-S-T back today," he whispered. "I thought some ice cream and a shake would cheer her up."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Did you really think that fattening her up would make her feel better? All of this will make her sick." He motioned to the three bowls in front of Usagi.

"Usagi-chan's got a sweet tooth. Besides, it's not like you can see where it's all going anyway."

Usagi gasped and glared at him. "Are you calling me fat, Motoki-kun?"

"Hey, wait a second," Motoki quickly replied. "I did not say that." He glanced at Mamoru for a few seconds and addressed Usagi again. "Why are you angry with me? I'm the one giving you all the sweets."

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, you're trying to make me fat. As if I don't have enough problems already!" With that, she stood up and abruptly left the arcade before even finishing her third bowl of ice cream.

Confused, Motoki asked Mamoru, "Did I say something wrong? Why did she get mad at me and not at you?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and left Mamoru with a half-eaten bowl of double chocolate chip sundae.

Mamoru didn't even notice him leave as he stared at the spoon that was once held by Usagi. Without even realizing it, his hand reached for the spoon and marveled at the warmth that still lingered. He stared at it for a few seconds and gently shoveled it into the sundae in front of him. The spoonful of ice cream soon made its way into his mouth and he savored the taste of vanilla and chocolate. The ice cream melted underneath his tongue and he quickly swallowed. It was only then that he realized what he had just done. He abruptly released the spoon and stared at his now empty hand. Slowly, as if in a trance, he walked towards the door and stepped out of the arcade.

Upon hearing the bell that announced a customer's comings and goings, Motoki glanced up from the table he was cleaning. 'Those two are getting weirder by the day,' he thought. 'I never thought I'd miss seeing them throw insults at each other.' He paused and continued, 'Maybe I'm the one who's weird.' With a shake of his head, Motoki walked back to the booth where Usagi was seated and cleared away all three ice cream bowls.

Outside of the arcade, Mamoru stood still and replayed the previous events in his head. 'Why on earth did I do that?' he asked himself. 'I don't even like ice cream.' He felt appalled at what happened and yet he knew he would do it all over again if given the chance. While lost in his thoughts, several children bumped into him, trying to get inside the arcade. The surprise broke his reverie and he suddenly remembered Usagi's abrupt departure and grew concerned. He had stalled for too long and realized that it might be best to not search for her at this time. As much as he'd like to go after her, Mamoru felt that she probably would like to be left alone. He already knew what was troubling her. Maybe this was his chance to learn how to be a friend.

* * *

Two days later, Mamoru waits patiently for a certain girl to come out of cram school. Unbeknownst to this girl, she is about to play a major role in building the friendship between him and Usagi. Assuming she agrees to the idea, that is.

Mamoru had this brilliant idea. What better way to be there for your friend than to help her with the one thing that's been causing her trouble? He was going to offer Usagi his tutoring services. He heard from Motoki that Usagi's teacher will be handing out make-up exams in two weeks. Considering he was studying to become a doctor, Biology was one of his forte. This was going to be easy.

The doors of the cram school suddenly swung open, followed by a horde of students whose sole purpose was to become top of the nation. He craned his neck to get a better look at the students when he caught a glimpse of some short, blue hair. "Mizuno-san!" he called out.

Mizuno Ami, generally known as a genius girl, looked up from her textbook and waved in greeting. She quickened her steps and stopped a few feet from Mamoru. "Good evening, Chiba-san."

"Good evening. How was cram school?"

"Too easy," she replied. "I have requested to be transferred to the university-level."

"University-level? You're skipping the high school-level?"

"I am currently in the high school-level," Ami answered matter-of-factly.

'Wow,' Mamoru thought. 'I knew she was smart, but I didn't realize she was a prodigy. She is more than capable of tutoring Usagi herself. I don't know if she'll go along with my idea…'

"Chiba-san?" Ami interrupted his thoughts. "Did you need something?"

"What?" Mamoru asked, mid-thought. "Ummm… right." He stalled then continued, "Did you hear about the make-up exam Usagi will be taking in two weeks?"

Ami gave him a curious look and said, "I am in the same Biology class as Usagi-chan, so yes. I do know about the make-up exam." She walked up to him and said, "How did you know about it? I highly doubt Usagi-chan would have mentioned it to you."

Mamoru released a dry laugh. "Yeah, you're right about that. I'm probably the last person she'd confide in."

"I did not say that," Ami contradicted. "What I meant is that she would be too embarrassed to say anything to you concerning a failed exam. Contrary to your beliefs, Usagi-chan considers you to be one of her closest friends."

"Well, we did agree to be friends just recently. I'm not so sure we're that close though. After all, I have a habit of getting under her skin. She usually ends up screaming at me, though I guess, that hasn't happened in a while."

"I would say she also has a habit of getting under your skin, as you put it."

Mamoru looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? How does she get under my skin? Yeah, sure. Her screaming is shrill enough to wake up the dead, but I know I annoy her more than she annoys me." 'Even though I pretend otherwise,' he added silently.

"_Getting under someone's skin_ does not always mean the person of interest is found annoying." Ami gave him a small smile.

Mamoru only stared at her and shook his head slowly. 'What in the world is she talking about?' He thought. 'What else could it possibly mean?'

"So, how does Usagi-chan's make-up exam concern you, Chiba-san?" Ami asked.

Mamoru found his thoughts interrupted again and answered, "I was wondering if you could help me with something." Ami urged him to continue when he stopped. "You see, I don't have many friends and well, since Usagi wanted to be friends, I thought I should do something a friend would do for a friend." Mamoru trailed off when he realized he was rambling. 'Did that even make any sense?' he thought to himself.

Ami's smile widened. "A friend would help a friend study for her make-up exam."

'Yeah, she's a prodigy all right.' Mamoru voiced his thoughts, "I know you're very smart and are more than capable of helping her yourself, but I was wondering if you could let me have this one?" With a smile still on her face, Ami started rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a folder and handed it over to Mamoru. "What's this?" he asked as he reached for the folder.

"It contains a copy of my notes and my exam – the same exam that Usagi-chan failed. The make-up exam will have different questions and problems, but will cover the same material as the original exam."

Mamoru opened the folder and started shuffling through the sheets of paper. "Wow, you take really good notes. I know Biology very well, but wasn't sure what topic to cover. This will prove useful. Thank you." He looked up from the folder and finally returned Ami's smile.

"You are very welcome, Chiba-san."

"Were you already planning on tutoring Usagi? I mean, you had all of this prepared and everything."

Ami stared at him and answered his question inside her head. 'Hmmm… I suppose I should not tell him that Motoki told me to expect him.' She decided to keep on smiling and let him draw his own conclusion. "Was that all you needed from me?" she asked out loud.

"Yes, I believe so. Thanks again, Mizuno-san."

"Let me know if you need anything else. Good night, Chiba-san." Ami said her good-bye.

"Good night!"

* * *

Mamoru stood outside the Crown Arcade the following afternoon. 'I'm starting to feel like a stalker,' he muttered to himself. 'How many times have I come here, knowing I would run into her?' He stared at the ground beneath his feet and was lost in thought. He wanted to ask Usagi if he could help her study, but did not feel comfortable mentioning it in front of Motoki. Suddenly, without any warning at all, a small lithe body slammed against his.

"Oh!" a feminine voice exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

Mamoru looked up, frowning, as he found himself abruptly jarred from his thoughts. A flash of long blonde pigtails caught the corner of his eye seconds before he lost his temper. His frown quickly dissolved and he good-naturedly scolded the girl who bumped into him. "Watch where you're going, Odango."

Usagi scowled and said, "Oh, it's you. I'm not sorry then." With that, she turned and headed towards the door to the arcade.

"Wait!" Mamoru called out to her.

Usagi stopped midstride and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "All right! I'm sorry, okay? I'm really not in the mood to start another argument with you."

"I'm not here to fight with you."

"What do you want then?"

"To speak with you."

Usagi pressed her lips together. "We're speaking right now."

Mamoru sighed. 'This is going nowhere fast. I should just come right out say it.' With some resolve, Mamoru walked up to Usagi and asked, "We're friends, right?"

"Most days." Usagi smirked.

"Well, I hope today is one of those days." Usagi didn't say anything, so Mamoru continued. "Friends are always there for each other, right? Friends help friends with their problems."

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you agree?" Mamoru pressed.

"Of course, I agree." Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Why did all that sound so familiar just now?" she asked under her breath.

"Remember, you said you agree."

"It sure does take you a long time to get to the point!"

Mamoru ignored her outburst. "As your friend, allow me to help you study for your make-up exam," he rushed out in one breath.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I would like to help you study for your exam," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then why did you…"

Usagi cut him off, "Never mind!" She took a deep breath and looked at him curiously. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because we're friends."

Usagi stared at him, not saying anything. However, her thoughts were running wild. 'I don't believe it. Mako-chan was right. He actually wants to help me study. I wonder what's in it for him. Sure, he's been really nice to me lately, but I never expected him to freely offer his time. I suppose I should tell him yes. I'm really bad at studying and I really need to pass this test or Mama will disown me. And Mako-chan promised me a cake…' Usagi blinked and continued her musings. 'He's not saying anything. He's waiting for me to say something first. Fine, then.' She closed the distance between them and demanded, "On one condition."

"Anything," Mamoru quickly replied.

"No name-calling. You must promise to use my real name from now on."

"I promise not to call you Odango Atama anymore."

"I mean it! It starts now!"

"All right, Usagi." Mamoru smiled and repeated her name. "Usagi." 'Usako,' he thought. 'Wait, what? Where did that come from? Why does calling her by her name feel different all of a sudden? What is this I'm feeling? Is this what it means to be friends?' Not caring how strange he must look, Mamoru's smile turned into a wide grin. 'Whatever it is, I like it.'

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope to see you in chapter 3!

- prettyichigo


	3. Chapter 3

Thorn

By: prettyichigo (formerly moonbunny83)

Sailor Moon created by: Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

I decided early on to have Ami-chan speak more formally than the others and now, I'm starting to regret it. Every time she opens her mouth, it feels like I'm writing a college paper! The way I made her speak is so unnatural, but I've decided to continue with it for now. Maybe I can have her loosen up a little, later on in the story… She does slip every once in a while though.

Poor Mamo-chan! Your Usako doesn't want to marry a doctor!

Be forewarned! There's a lot of smiling and grinning and laughing in this chapter!

Disclaimer – The opinions expressed herein by the characters (i.e. Kino Makoto) do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author. This author firmly believes that studying requires one to apply the principles learned. Memorization, by itself, is NOT learning.

And there ends my rambling. Let us now proceed with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A FEW HOURS EARLIER AT JUUBAN PUBLIC MIDDLE SCHOOL

"The plan has been set in motion. He approached me last night after cram school." Mizuno Ami sat down next to Kino Makoto and carefully opened her bento. It was lunchtime at Juuban Public Middle School and about the only time she and Makoto can speak openly. Usagi has been spending every bit of free time during school hours at the library as part of the extra credit offered to her by Haruda-sensei to raise her grade in English class. Biology wasn't the only class she was failing. Aino Minako, on the other hand, was squeezing in extra volleyball practice to prepare for an upcoming tournament. Only Ami and Makoto have been meeting during lunch break for the last few weeks.

Ami positioned her chopsticks between her fingers when Makoto spoke up. "Are we sure about this?" she asked with concern. "What if we've just been imagining things?"

"I also had my doubts, but I believe I saw something when I spoke with him last night." Ami paused to look at Makoto squarely in the eye. "Have you prepared yourself for the next step?"

Makoto sighed. "I think so. All I have to do is convince her to accept his help, right?" Ami nodded. "We are assuming that she would say no to him unless I say something?"

"I believe she would say no out of pride and also because she knows I will help if asked. However, she cannot ask me for assistance if I make myself scarce for a few days. I have requested to be transferred to the university-level at cram school. My workload will significantly increase, so avoiding her should not be difficult."

"That may be so, but you know how she is. She'll start to wonder what's going on."

"I will speak with her before the next class starts. Mako-chan, be sure to catch her before she leaves school today. I have a feeling he will be waiting for her at the arcade this afternoon. We need to complete our tasks before then, or we will lose our chance."

"Right," Makoto agreed. "Shouldn't we be including Rei-chan and Mina-chan?"

"They will have their own tasks to complete when the time comes."

"I still can't believe I haven't noticed anything. I'm usually perceptive about these things."

"Don't be too hard on yourself; I, myself, did not see it immediately. We have become so accustomed to their bickering that we missed the subtle changes in their behavior. It will become more apparent when you speak with him.

"All this time, we've been focusing on his feelings. What about hers?"

Ami smiled at Makoto and replied softly, "That will be for another time."

"Do you think she knows how he feels about her?"

"The man does not even realize his own feelings for her," Ami scoffed. "They are both too preoccupied figuring out how to be friends with each other. Those two are a work in progress. Let us focus on him for the time being; her story will unfold later."

"I wonder how _his_ story will end."

"It can only end the same way as hers."

The bell rang, announcing the end of their lunch break. Ami and Makoto gathered their bento and went their separate ways. Ami was able to catch Usagi before the start of their Biology class to inform her that she has undertaken a heavier load in cram school and will be unable to have much free time. She also told Usagi to look for Makoto after school. Usagi assured her that she will speak with Makoto later.

Usagi's last class for the day was English. At the end of class, she slowly gathered her notes and said good bye to Haruda-sensei. She ran towards Makoto's classroom in hopes of catching her as she leaves. Luck was on her side when she saw Makoto leave the room moments before she reached her.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled across the hallway and waved to her friend.

"Hi, Usagi-chan! How's your extra credit work with Haruda-sensei coming along?" Makoto ran up to Usagi's side and headed out of school with her.

Usagi frowned and sighed. "Okay, I guess. Haruda-sensei gave me a bunch of flash cards to help me memorize some English words. She's been giving me a new set every week and testing me on each set every Monday."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. It's actually cumulative. This week is the third week, so I have three sets of vocabs to memorize for the next quiz."

"Ouch," Makoto cringed in sympathy. "Have they been helping?"

"I think so. I got an 80 and an 85 on the last two quizzes."

"Wow! That's really good! Remind me again how you're failing that class?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi looked at her sheepishly. "Ummm… it may have something to do with the fact that I haven't been studying?"

Makoto pursed her lips and scolded her gently. "So what you're saying is that you're just plain lazy."

"Ha, ha, ha… yeah, I guess." Usagi turned red and continued. "I'm always too tired to do any studying by the time I get home from the arcade. I usually end up taking a nap and then I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd try to study then, but I almost always fall asleep."

"Looks like you have some bad habits that need breaking. I think you can start by limiting your time at the arcade."

"Anything but that!" Usagi cried out. "I've already decided to do a bit of studying while at the arcade."

"How on earth are you going to be able to study with all the distraction?"

"I asked Motoki-kun if I could spend an hour in the storage room."

"I think you're overestimating his authority. You do realize he only works there part-time?"

"I'm sure he can make it happen. No one else needs to find out."

Makoto glanced down at her friend with a confused look in her face. "Why the arcade? Why not the library or something?"

"Being in the arcade relaxes me. I'm not sure why."

Makoto grinned. "Maybe it's the people you see every day." 'Or rather, one specific person,' she thought to herself.

"Hmmm?" Usagi looked at her thoughtfully. "Nah. I think it's because of the smell of the shakes and the ice cream."

"Well, for your sake, I hope everything works out," Makoto laughed.

"Me, too! I really need to pull my grades up. Haruda-sensei and Mama are both ready to skin me alive."

Makoto saw this as the perfect time to approach Usagi regarding a related topic. "It looks like you're doing well in English now. How about Biology?"

Usagi made a face. "Ugh. I thought English was my worst subject until Biology. I can't believe we have to learn it now while we're still in junior high."

"I think the school is trying to expose students to intermediate science to prepare them for high school."

"Well, I've been thoroughly exposed all right! Did you know they made us watch a video on dissecting frogs? And they expect us to do it ourselves in two weeks!"

"Your class will be working with frogs? Mine will be dissecting turtles."

"Turtles?" Usagi's face turned green. "I threw up in my mouth a little just now." She pointedly gestured towards her frowning mouth.

Makoto laughed while thinking to herself, 'We're veering off-topic and we're almost at the arcade. I need to take care of this now.' She suddenly stopped walking and said, "Hey, Usagi-chan. It sounds like your studying for English is going really well; how about Biology?" Makoto hoped that repeating the question would finally get a straight answer from Usagi.

"There just isn't enough time in the world for me to be worrying about two classes at the same time!" Usagi threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't even know where to begin with Biology. I have a make-up test coming up and I don't know how to study for something I don't understand. I was hoping Ami-chan could help, but she just told me today that she's busy with cram school. Who else is there to ask?"

"You don't have to understand it; just memorize it. You're doing just fine memorizing English vocabs; Biology should be a breeze."

"How can I memorize something I don't understand?"

Makoto gave her a smirk. "Are you telling me you understand English now?"

"Don't be snarky!" Usagi gave her a small shove. "I'm being serious here. How do _you_ study for Biology?"

"Motivation."

"Huh?"

"You have to have motivation."

"What could possibly be motivating you to study for Biology?" Usagi asked.

Makoto sighed and adopted a dreamy look. "My future husband." Usagi looked at her like she was insane. "I've decided that I want a doctor for a future husband."

"And doing well in Biology is supposed to help you catch one?"

"I'm sure of it! Anyway, Usagi-chan, you have to find your motivation."

Usagi looked at her and said in a deadpan tone, "I don't want a doctor for a husband."

"Then let's focus on what you do want." Usagi's stomach grumbled just then and Makoto looked down at her pointedly.

"Looks like my stomach wants food!" Usagi laughed. "How about some cake?"

"Okay, then. If you manage to do well on your make-up test, there will be a cake in it for you."

"You mean I have to pass the test first? That's mean, Mako-chan!"

"Motivation, Usagi-chan! Think of it as a reward for your hard work."

"I'm working really hard in my English class right now. Where's my reward for that?"

"No, Usagi-chan. Rewards are more… well… rewarding if the task is more difficult. And right now, you're having a more difficult time in your Biology class."

Usagi narrowed her eyes and was quiet for a moment. Just before she opens her mouth to reply, her cellphone started vibrating in her pocket. "Oh, excuse me, Mako-chan. This might be important." She took her phone out and glanced down at the screen to see Motoki's name. "It's Motoki-kun! I've been waiting for his call. Do you mind if I take this?"

Makoto motioned towards her friend's phone and said, "Go ahead. I can wait."

"Thanks!" Usagi accepted the call and answered the phone cheerfully. "Good afternoon, Motoki-kun! … Yes, about that … Really?! … That's great! Thanks so much! … I'll be there as soon as I can! … See you soon!" Grinning from ear to ear, Usagi returned her phone in her pocket and looked at Makoto. "Sorry, Mako-chan; I have to go. Motoki-kun said I can study in the storage room today, but only if I make it there in ten minutes. Things are pretty quiet over there right now, but there's supposed to be a bunch of kids coming soon. Sneaking in will be difficult if they beat me there."

Makoto raised an eyebrow and echoed, "'Sneaking in'?"

"Ummm… yeah! It's just for today. Bye, Mako-chan!" Usagi abruptly turned towards the arcade and started running.

"Wait, Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled. "What about your motivation?"

Without bothering to turn around, Usagi hollered back. "Fine! I'll do it! Anything for some cake!"

"Slow down! You're going to run into someone! Like, literally!" Makoto shook her head when she didn't receive a reply. She silently watched her friend's back disappear as Usagi made a right turn towards the arcade. 'Well, it's done,' she thought to herself. 'If Ami-chan is right, he should already be at the arcade waiting for her. I couldn't have timed it more perfectly. Usagi _would _do anything for some cake. Hopefully, that includes accepting help from him.'

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Makoto rushed over to Ami, whose attention was currently at the bento in front of her. They are about to have another one their meetings regarding _him _and _her_. "It's done." Makoto sat down and started opening her own bento.

Ami looked up and smiled. "Excellent. How did it go?"

"Perfectly! We started talking about studying and one thing lead to another."

"How were you able to _plant the seed_?" Ami asked with a glint in her eyes.

"It sounds really creepy when you say it like that," Makoto grimaced. "Anyway, she asked me about my studying techniques and I told her it's all about the motivation – the reward, if you will."

"Motivation…" Ami glanced at Makoto and grinned. "I can only think of one thing that would motivate our mutual friend – ice cream."

"Yeah, but it's not that this time. Everyone knows she loves ice cream, but the one thing she wants right now is cake."

"Cake?"

"Yup, cake."

Ami blinked. "You promised to make her some cake as a reward?"

"No, I didn't."

"But I thought you said…"

"Cake as a reward? Yes." Makoto interrupted. "But, I never said _I'd_ be making it." She smiled and waited for her words to sink in.

Ami smiled back and laughed. "Oh! You are devious! This is going to be fun."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter. As before, thanks for staying with me till the end. Time for me to start on chapter 4. See you then!

-prettyichigo


End file.
